


What did you just call me?

by gayswimmingbabes



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oops, Really just fluff, Supportive Sara, T for the use of the word fuck, just boys in love, ryan laughs at the word bhoulfriend, shane and sara are just friends in this, shane is a sap, that's it that's the fic, where the fuck was i going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayswimmingbabes/pseuds/gayswimmingbabes
Summary: Sara couldn't contain her knowing smile as she skimmed the comment section on Instagram. She didn't expect less than what she saw, that is, comments on how they knew Shane and Ryan were actually an item. Those dorks could really learn to be discreet sometimes. Coming across a particularly adorable comment, she decides to take a screenshot to send to Ryan.ORShane prefers the term bhoulfriend over boyfriend.





	What did you just call me?

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post on Shane's Instagram  
> Bhoulfriend (n.) : a combination of the words : boy, ghoul and friend

Ryan let out an amused huff as his fork twirled delicately around his takeout pasta. His thumb flew across his phone screen to send a quick response to Sara before gently nudging Shane’s side with his socked foot. 

“Hmm?” 

“Look at this.” Ryan presented his phone screen to his boyfriend. It was a photo of Ryan and Sara on Shane’s Instagram with the caption “ghoulfriend and girlfriend.”  
Shane nodded thoughtfully. “I’m pretty sure I posted that. What’s wrong with it?” 

“Uhm, wait.” The shorter male quickly swiped to the left and returned the screen to the other’s attention. Ryan is the girlfriend, the Instagram comment read. Pleased with Shane’s grin, he nestled deeper into the pillows after reclaiming his phone. 

“Well, they aren’t wrong. It still would’ve been easier if you had just captioned it differently,” he teased. 

“Well, what did you want me to caption it as? Uh, ‘Bhoulfriend and Ghoulfriend?’”

Ryan stared at him, with his mouth agape and its corners just beginning to twitch up. 

“What the actual fuck did you just say?” Ryan managed to wheeze out before he burst into a fit of laughter. The older of the two stared, just because he could, before letting his own laughter bubble out of him. He didn’t even understand what was so funny, but seriously, have you ever seen Ryan Bergara laugh? It was contagious, ridiculously so.  
“No, no, you’re right. It would be weird to call Sara my ghoulfriend since she isn’t into all the fake stuff that you’re into.” Shane reasoned out, before returning to his pasta. “Maybe Bhoulfriend and female friend, uh no, female friend just sounds weird. That’s why I used girlfriend-“

Meanwhile, Ryan had begun to turn red as he gasped for air. 

“Fuck, Shane. I’m actually going to die, this is the end of me,“ Ryan struggled to say as he clutched onto the armrest of their couch. 

“Baby, I’d appreciate if you let me in on the joke before you lose your shit like this,” Shane tried to say as seriously as he could, but he really couldn’t hold back the laughter creeping up his throat again. Ryan was taking big gulps of air, body shaking while he struggled to balance his bowl of pasta on the couch pillow currently nestled on his lap.  
“I hate this so much-“ the self-proclaimed ghost hunter began before snickering behind his hand. “This isn’t even funny, why the hell am I laughing so hard?” Shane simply hummed with his lips pressed together. He took the time to appreciate the way that Ryan’s eyes crinkled when he laughed and how big his smile could get; it was almost comical how it took up nearly half of his face. His short boyfriend had begun to sweat, he noticed, as he leaned forward to take both their plates and place them into the safe hands of their coffee table. He was glad Ryan seemed busy enough with his little episode, therefore saving him a lecture on why they shouldn’t place hot plates onto the table without placemats. 

“Bhoulfriend,” Ryan finally gasped out. “Just -fucking why, Shane?” 

“Why what?” Shane asked with a genuine look of confusion. Ryan took a quick glance at his boyfriend’s face before proceeding to faceplant himself the couch. His shaking shoulders and muffled voice was enough for the skeptic to guess what he was doing. Shane rolled his eyes and huffed before crawling on top of the shorter male, and after straddling his backside he planted his fingers firmly into the sides of the body below him. Ryan’s shriek bounced off the walls of their apartment, before he turned to face Shane with an annoyed expression.

“You know I hate it when you do that,” he pouted. His skin was completely flushed at this point.

“Well, as much as I love watching my baby laugh, I hate it when I have no idea what the reason behind it is.” Shane teased. 

“You’re going to think I’m stupid-“

“Oh, I already do.”

“Shane!” Ryan chuckled, playfully swatting the older male’s arm. He took a deep breath as he finally began to calm down. To their left, their pasta was beginning to harden into the bottom of their respective bowls. They would probably have to be microwaved again, Shane thought fleetingly before turning his attention to the warm mass underneath him.  
“I don’t know, I just find the word so funny. Why don’t you just use boyfriend?” Ryan asked. Shane cocked his head to the side.

“What word? Bhoulfriend?”

“Y-Yes. Fucking bho-“

“Ryan, I swear to God if you start again I’m going to tickle the shit out of you.” 

The shorter male quickly pressed his lips together, but his eyes were already crinkling in the way that Shane absolutely loved. He waited for Ryan to calm back down before continuing.

“Well, I don’t know. Boyfriend is a pretty common term, and uh, I guess I just wanted something special for you. Yeah, I know I’m the one who sounds stupid now, but whatever. It’s just you’re more than a boyfriend to me, uh, you’re my best friend and also my co-host, you’re my favorite part of any day. I kinda just wanted to call you something that encompassed all of that, uh yeah.” Shane shrugged as he let out an embarrassed laugh. 

“That’s so sweet,” Ryan breathed with a dreamy smile. “Seriously, dude.” 

Shane squirmed under Ryan’s adoring gaze and buried his face into his boyfriend’s hair. He felt the tips of his ears begin to warm up when Ryan curled his hands around the back of his neck and cooed about how he liked when Shane was open with his feelings. They settled in comfortable silence before Shane pulled away to lock eyes with his boyfriend. His insides warmed when Ryan shifted upward to give the taller male a chaste kiss. 

“It was really just a debate between ghoulfriend and bhoulfriend,” Shane said. 

Ryan threw his head back and laughed harder than he did the entire day.

“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA i tried to keep them in character, i really did. kinda rusty, haven't written in two years. i just couldn't resist these boys. ;;  
> I've been following BFU for a while now, but never really shipped Shyan until I got curious enough to google it. Here I am, two days later.. rip.


End file.
